Of curls and whipped cream
by Always irritated
Summary: AU Itacest Seme!Italy and Uke!Romano


**ULTIMATE AND VERY LAST WARNING. GAY SEX. RUN IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

**Warning: Lemon, hot smexy times, misuse of whip cream~ Seme!Ita-chan and Uke! Roma~ and Incest.**

**Also! This is my first time writing a lemon story. Be warned.**

**Requested by mein schwester~ **

**I hope you like Kiti-neko~!**

**Fits with the song called ' I want it with whipped cream on it'..kinda XD**

**Started: 7:00 1/6/2012**

"Ve~" The young Italian skipped into his big brother's room without knocking. " Rom-?" He stared in shock at his brother covered from curl to toe in Whip cream.

"W-what?" The southern Italian asked, his face a bright red.

"..."

"B-bro-" Romano had not noticed that his little brother had somehow managed to fast walk to him and covered his mouth.

"Roma~ don't call me " He leaned towards the bright red Italian "Brother~, Okay?" He licked the shell of Romano's ear.

A muffled "KYAAA!" could be heard from the bright red Italian.

"Shee~ be quiet Roma~ after all " Feliciano gave a sexy smirk "You don't want anyone outside to hear~" He blinked and pushed a tender kiss to his brother.

They both moaned simultaneously, both of their faces flushed.

Feliciano pulled away to see his brothers face even redder, his eyes half closed in somewhat pleasure, a thin string of saliva connected the twins lips.

"W-what...?" Romano stared at Feliciano with pure confusion in his Hazel eyes.

"Hehe~ Ti Amo fratello~" Feliciano giggled "molto~" He started kissing down Romano's neck to his chest as his nimble fingers un-buttoned Romanos dress shirt.

"S-stop, " His breath hitched as Feliciano pinched his right nipple " brother, this is-this is to far! It's " He twisted his head "wrong!"

"No it's not, Lovi~" He pressed a not so tender bite to Romano's nipple.

Hard enough to hurt, but not to draw blood.

"OW!" The southern Italian had started to salivate in the middle of everything. " Feli! That hurts!"

"Deal with it, besides~" He smiled "I thought you would like it rough~ guess not~" Feliciano picked up the can of whipped cream "Lets have some...'fun' with it~?" He continued to squirt the delicious icing onto his brothers chest.

He started making little designs in the cream.

He giggled and stuck his finger in his mouth, lapping at the white cream that wrapped its sweet self around his finger. "Mmmm~" He smiled when Romano looked at him, looking slightly deprived.

He would have to fix that then~

He smirked down at Romano, and bent towards him pushing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Mmmmn~" The two sounded in absolute pleasure.

Italy pulled away, his hand on Romano's cheek "You're cute~" He pressed the nozzle of the whip cream to Romano's cheek and squirted. He lent towards his cheek and licked it up in one slow stroke of his tongue.

Romano almost giggled from the soft muscle that was currently molesting his cheek .

"Cuuuute~" Feliciano rubbed his nose against his cheek.

Romano blushed and waved his hand at his little brother. "Shaddup dumbass "

"Nah~ " He pressed a kiss to Romano's lips.

"Ngh~" Romano pressed back, the two fought for dominance for a few moments. Their tongues touched and both shivered as the two muscles fought and wrestled.

Unfortunately, Feliciano had won.

Feli had somehow managed to get Romano on his back on the floor.

He smirked at Romano, pushing his naked chest against Romano's, the whipped cream spreading to his pale and almost flawless chest.

The white cream covered his nipples. He shivered.

Romano looked thoughtful for a few moments, before he craned his neck and carefully and slowly drug his tongue over the small whipped cream over Feliciano's left nipple.

He almost mewed in delight at the feeling of Romanos tongue on such a _sensitive _part of his chestel area.

He moaned.

That sound from his younger brother made him hard.

"V-ve...i hope that's not your finger...Roma~" He scooted up from near Romano's crotch area to his chest. "That wasn't your finger, right~?" He lent forward, his bangs tickled Romano's cheek.

"S-si" Romano blushed, his erection straining against his pants.

Feliciano puffed out his cheeks "So it's your..." Romano blushed brightly and nodded.

Feliciano smiled and started to unzip Romano's pants. "Wooow~ it's really _hard_~" He giggled.

"S-shaddup!" Romano moved to cover himself self-consciously.

Feliciano's clicked his tongue as he quickly snatched his hands "That wouldn't be good, brother~ don't make me tie them~"He grinned almost evilly at his brother."Though you're kinky enough to like that~" He giggled innocently.

"Y-you scary me sometimes, Feli"

"Hehe~" Feliciano scooted back slightly. "Now~ shall we continue~?" He smiled and bit down on the junction between Romano's neck and shoulder.

He moaned loudly, his face a brighter red. "Nooo~" Feliciano smirked and began scooting Romano's underwear off his hips.

"Roma you've grown a lot!" Romano tried to hit him, but he easily caught his flailing arms. " I'm going to tie you up~" Romano immediately stopped, pouting cutely.

Feliciano leaned closer " If you keep making that face...I'll take you _dry_ "

"W-who says_ you're_ taking_ me_!"

"I say~" Feliciano promptly pinned Romano down and smiled. " Now~ 'cause we don't have anything, we'll use~"

"T-that's disgusting!" Romano yelled with cute tears in his eyes as Feliciano settled his legs over his shoulders.

"Hehe~" Feliciano promptly shoved three fingers into Romano's mouth "Now~You know what to do~"

Romano licked Feliciano's fingers until they where throughoutley covered in Saliva, the whole time Feliciano felt himself get harder over his brother suck off his fingers...if that was even possible...

Feliciano pulled his fingers out of Romano's mouth and kissed the top of his head as he inserted one finger into Romano.

Romano gasped and moved to get comfortable.

His 'mission' succeeded...until Feli inserted the Second finger.

"O-Ow!" He yelped, tears prickled in his hazel eyes.

"Shee~" Feliciano bent down and kissed Romano's forehead softly "One more and everything will be...perfect~" True to his word, after Feliciano inserted the third finger, Romano felt _intense _pleasure.

It grew and bubbled in his stomach and Feliciano pressed a tender kiss to his mouth and began moving his finger until it hit his ' special spot '.

He moaned loudly, so loud Feliciano assumed that it probably woke the whole neighborhood.

"Feeeee~~Liiii~~~"He moaned as saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth and to his chin.

Feliciano smiled and started to thrust his fingers in and out of his older brother.

The Southern Italian moaned and groaned as Feliciano fingered him. "Feliiiii~"

"Hehe~ I'm not even at the best part~ Romy~" Feliciano giggled as he pulled his fingers out.

"W-wh-...?...!" He almost let out a loud scream as something bigger, not small like fingers, entered him.

"~~~FELI~~~CIANOOOO~~~~" He screamed, tears over-flowed and spit almost came out in fountains.

"Hehe~ so worth that~"

"Y-you, Ah~ bas~taaaaard~"Romano's moaned loudly again.

Feliciano smiled and lent forward again and kissed his mouth and then his forehead "I'll be right back, I have to get something~" He carefully and slowly pulled out of Romano and skipped off to find the small can that Romano had been er...'playing ' with before he'd come into the door.

"D-damn him...leaving me like t-this..." Romano cursed.

"Back~~" Feliciano skipped back in with a small can of whipped cream.

He sat in between Romano's legs and prepared to inter Romano again. _(Which he did about a second later )_

"W-why do you Ah~, have whiiii~ped creeeee~ah~aam~ "

"Hehe~ you'll see you'll see~" He grinned and lent forward, towards Romano's curl.

"Y-you, Ah~ not goin' Ah~ " Feliciano shook the can and moved towards Romano's curl.

He squeezed the delicious white cream onto Romano's curl and and gave a long and sensual lick.

"AHHH~ LUUUUU~CAAA~ " That did it for the Southern Italian and he promptly came, then passed out.

"ROMAA~" Feliciano moaned and fell forward, breathing hard. " H...he said another man's name..." He almost face-palmed, but was way to tired to do so.

**Finished: 1:39am 1/7/2012**

**Whohoo~!**

**I'm actually not that ashamed of this =3=**

**I hope those of you who _like _Itacest enjoyed this..._(Even though myself is not too big of a fan of it _ but eh, it's cute =3= )_**

**Anyway~ byebye~**


End file.
